


【水仙铁】月亮城堡（白罐×MCU，PWP，NC-17）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【水仙铁】月亮城堡（白罐×MCU，PWP，NC-17）

最后一点落日的余晖从地平线消失，宇宙恢复了它本来的面目，漆黑，无限。托尼这时在天台上吹风，让清冽的空气带走久睡的眩晕，他原本不抽烟，现在却含着一支女式的细长香烟，零星的火光成为醒目的一点，把红润的脸庞照亮。  
安东尼在身后默默注视着他。即使面对自己的只有发丝微乱的后脑，他也能够通过这些来想象出托尼的脸，成熟，动人，看到他的第一眼安东尼就无可奈何地坠入情网，他讨厌这种感性的东西——它让自己失控——却又深深迷恋对方带着铁锈味儿的诱人气息，他开始明白任何一个Alpha在见到猎物时的那种蠢蠢欲动，他想咬穿对方的喉管，把全身的血液都注入进去，想细细舔遍他身上每一个毛孔。  
而他是安东尼·斯塔克，这个世界的大独裁者，所以他得到了看中的猎物，还在对方体内播撒下自己的种子。  
“你又不听话了，托尼。”安东尼从背后抱住他，一靠近那种蚀骨的气息就勾引他吮咬对方耳垂。他一醒来托尼就从床边消失，此刻才觉得安心，于是开始责怪他的任性。  
“医生说了，你不能抽烟，对孩子不好。”  
“噗嗤。”托尼回给他一个冰冷的笑容，“谁的孩子？你的孩子，与我何干。”  
安东尼眼里的热度一点一点黯淡下来。他当然是不情愿的，莫名其妙来到异世界，被这个世界的自己标记，囚禁，现在又屈辱地挺着七个月的孕肚，谁也能看出他经受过什么，尽管对于安东尼而言，这是第一次将一个人视作自己的王后，可这样的心意似乎永远无法传达给另一个斯塔克。  
“托尼，我不介意再做一次昨天晚上的事，如果你还是不能认清自己的地位。”安东尼危险地挟持着他向前走去，世界在脚下铺展开。托尼感到一阵目眩，想后退却无法动弹。  
“这是我们的世界，我们的子民，”安东尼看着不远处的城市说，“你立于万人之上，但你只有一个身份，你是我的。”  
托尼现在想挣脱出去从这里跳下，但他知道自己降落不足一米就会被安东尼的盔甲救起，所以他意识到自己确实无法逃离。托尼只得点点头，睫毛在变得更黑的天空下划出优美的弧度，安东尼情不自禁吻上去，气氛变得暧昧。  
这是一个疯狂的世界。立于万仞高楼之上，当托尼俯瞰城市，看到月亮浮在街道中央。他恍然意识到自己或许成了安东尼的月亮，但他于自己而言却从来不是阿波罗，更不是太阳本身，或许连一点落日的余烬也算不上。他不知道自己的不抵抗是因为无力对抗，还是悲悯的心怀在可怜这个病了的自己。  
“我曾以为自己的生活很混乱，没想到你比我还要乱。”在安东尼撕开他的领口咬在肩头时，托尼倒抽着气感到热度渐渐升腾，习惯性爱的身体经不起撩拨，很快变得柔软炙热。安东尼似乎是得意地一笑，声音从肩头传出来。  
“那当然，我可是斯塔克。”

托尼跌入安东尼的怀抱，被轻松抱着进入卧室，他们之间做爱比说话的次数还多，甚至成了一种秘而不宣的沟通方式。托尼很快接受了激烈的吻，唇舌柔顺地微微张开，被安东尼的吻侵略。他自己本身就是一种病毒，丝丝渗透进躯体每一处，回过神来的时候整个人都不再属于自己。托尼想，性高潮也不再属于自己。他放松身体把自己交给名义上的丈夫，这个世界的独裁者。  
“你在床上倒是很听话。”安东尼嘲笑一般指出，拍拍自己鼓鼓囊囊的下体，暗示地舔过唇角。托尼第一次做这事时反抗地厉害，但安东尼保证只要用嘴帮他发泄出来就可以放过他，所以最终托尼还是照做。现在他已经可以无动于衷地用牙齿咬下裤链，让大家伙弹在自己脸上，富有技巧地挑逗茎身和龟头，接着将它深深埋进自己的喉咙。安东尼于是发出愉悦的叹息，奖励地抚摸他的脑袋，浓郁的麝香味在卧室弥漫开来，盖过了Omega情动的蜜香，托尼被铺天盖地的Alpha信息素包围，下体湿得厉害，孕肚下原本蜷曲的阴茎也直直翘起。他只是吮吸Alpha的阴茎就勃起了。  
“行了，”安东尼拍拍他的脸颊示意起身。“瞧瞧你，一点信息素就让你受不了，一点也没有斯塔克的样子。”  
“还不是你害的。”托尼瞪着眼，眼眶有些发红。安东尼不语，只是让孕夫在大圆床的边缘躺下，分开两只丰腴的大腿，露出已经湿润的幽秘穴口。  
安东尼记得自己第一次见到这里的风景就为之赞叹。他从未想过一个斯塔克会拥有这样完全不同的两套生殖系统，就像日与月，白昼与黑夜的结合，而它们结合地如此完美。他甚至屈尊低下头颅一嗅芳香，用唇舌取悦敏感的穴口与花唇，更因为对方的反应而喜悦。托尼被注视着下体，难堪地将脑袋埋进被褥，呼吸之间还是Alpha与自己交融的气息。接着他感到灵巧的舌尖细细描摹起花唇的形状，每一道藏着快感开关的褶皱，还有小巧的分身根部。他呜咽一声，下腹一热，流出不少透明的体液，安东尼用舌尖挑起银丝，呼吸粗重地自己都感到恐惧。  
“我的神后，你的蜜汁如此甘甜。”神发自肺腑地赞美。他总当自己是神，托尼的出现让他的癔症更加严重，因为托尼就像天赐的礼物那般完美。他起身，小心支撑自己的身体不压到爱人的孕肚，在高潮余韵的间隙插入收缩着的蜜穴，两人都受不了地低吟。安东尼一前一后移动自己，一次次深入柔软紧致的甬道，带出零星的蜜水，和被浸润的外阴碰撞，托尼难以抑制地呻吟着，脑袋在被子里缺了氧，双颊与眼睛都通红，下身的触感愈发清晰。体内的每一道褶皱都颤抖着渗着汁液，敏感点也被满满地塞着，摩擦地发肿。他没坚持多久又泄了一次，小巧的性器也吐出白浊，沾染了孕育圣子的孕肚。  
“不要了……”托尼哭着在一次次的撞击中求饶。安东尼当真停了下来，就在托尼以为今天这次已经结束之时，他被从床褥中拽起，狠狠坐在Alpha怒张的性器上。  
“啊——”他尖叫出声，安东尼坏笑着，癫狂地自下而上地贯穿他，一次次戳进身体最深的地方，托尼全身及孕肚的重量都落在两人交合的地方，每一次被进入都深得可怕，几乎要戳到子宫里去，他抱着沉重的腹部哭泣着被贯穿，紧张与恐惧让高潮接连不断到来，之后托尼就失去了意识，任由安东尼不断掠夺。  
“我的神后，我的光……”安东尼亲吻着托尼，释放在他体内。他明白托尼并不像他表现出来的那样爱自己，但他也无计可施，只能通过一次次占有来抹平心中的空虚。最重要的是，他还是自己的，这就够了不是吗？  
被折腾了一夜的托尼再次在第二天黄昏的时候清醒，世界又被黑暗吞噬。他看着太阳一点一点落入地平线，忽然笑起来，那笑容在愈来愈暗的天色中阴沉沉地，像被乌云笼罩。  
“我已经习惯这里的黑夜。”

 

END.


End file.
